What the Love Square!
by AngelicThorn
Summary: (yeah I know the title sucks.. - -) This is basically just a story about the 'love square' between Gwen, Trent, Courtney, and Duncan (pro GxD: main focuse). TDI/A/WT/ROTI never happened. And I have a few other tricks up my sleeve that will remain a secret at the moment xD so just read and find out! (K /T for language)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys, yup I'm back yet again and I'm starting another fanfic that i may or may not finish... yeah I know I suck at not finishing them, but I grow bored or form a dislike for them.. So... If you have read one or both of my previous fanfic's and want me to continue, send me a comment and let me know, otherwise I'll have no reason to continue them.. Alright, now on with the story! ^.^**

"Gwen! There's someone here to see you!" my Mom called from down stairs, ripping me away from drawing, "be down in a minute!" I called as I completed the

finishing touches to the drawing I was working on. A dead tree, beside a lake, at night, with the full moon out, a little cliche` I admit, but I don't really care.

After that I slipped on my black cargo's and slid down the ladder into the hall in cargo's and a tank-top. Oh I probably didn't mention, I converted the attic into

my bedroom, more room for creativity that way I think. I walked into the living room and not to my surprise, found Trent waiting for me. Trent was my boyfriend,

and a great guy, but lately he's been really clingy, and a bit odd.. "hey beautiful," he said sweetly, forcing me to fake a smile. He wrapped an arm around me

and kissed my forehead, his usual way of greeting me, and a gesture that typically made me feel more like his daughter or little sister than his girlfriend. "Why

aren't you dressed?" he asked with a slight frown, noticing I was barefooted and in house clothes. "What do you mean?" I asked, forgetting he was taking me

out to dinner. "Don't you remember?" he asked and pulled away from me, "I'm taking you out to the nice Italian restaurant for dinner that just opened up," I

mentally groaned, Trent has a thing for fancy and romantic things, but honestly I'd rather just order take-out and hang out at home. "Oh, sorry, guess it

slipped my mind," I said apologetically and he smiled again, "that's ok, well you should probably go get ready, and remember, wear something nice." That, I

thought as I headed off to my room to get ready, was probably his nice way of telling me to look more normal and actually dress up for once. I decided on a

short, long sleeve, low cut midnight blue dress, a thin, diamond bracelet, black velvet healed ankle boots, and of course, the silver chain necklace with a small

black diamond skull on it that Duncan gave me. Duncan is my best friend, and the only person I can always count on and trust with anything. I've known him

since I was five and we moved across the street from him. He gave me that necklace for my tenth birthday, and I've never taken it off since. I walked back into

the living room and Trent smiled, but his smile soon faded when he spotted my necklace. "I'm not taking it off," I said, knowing exactly what he was thinking.

"I'm starting to think you like that punk more than you like me ," Trent said, almost glaring. "He's my best friend," I defended, knowing how this would end. We

would argue for about half an hour, he would leave, I would change then text Duncan saying I needed to hang out, he would come over and stay the night,

with us finally passing out early the next morning after hours of talking and watching movies. "Why don't you just date him then?!" Trent yelled, signalling the

end of our fight. I groaned with frustration as he left, slamming the door behind him. We've been fighting like that a lot more often lately, and if we keep it up

we'll end up like Duncan and Courtney. Courtney is Duncan's girlfriend, I have no idea why though, considering all they do is fight and make out. "Hey juvie,

mind coming over tonight?" I texted as I flopped down on my bed, wrapping a soft black blanket with gray skulls all over it around myself after changing back

into my short black pj shorts, black tank top, and leaving on my necklace. "Sure babe, be over in a minute," he texted back almost immediately.

* * *

**A/N: Sooo whacha think? I have a lot more already written, just too lazy to type it up today, I know, I'm terrible lol. Anyways I'll try to get some more up next Thursday. R&R please xD**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well i'm back as promised :) thanks for the reviews and such, anyways, on with chapter 2!**

* * *

Soon I was greeted by his normal smirk, teal eyes, and minty smelling calone. I couldn't help but smile slightly when he walked in without knocking. He had a key to the front door because my mom got tired of having to open the door for him in the middle of the night and trusted him enough to come and go as he pleased. And as for my room he never knocked, ever. "Hey pasty," he greeted and sat beside me, "Elvis piss you off again?" I merely nodded and rested my head on his shoulder as his rough hand held onto my arm, with his arm draped over my shoulder. "You know what one of his biggest problems is?" he asked, happy to jump on an opportunity to insult Trent "What?" I asked with a smirk as I rolled my eyes. "He doesn't understand you," he said planely. "Oh and sooo many people do," I joked causing Duncan to chuckle slightly "true, BUT, you've given him opportunities to know and understand you, something you don't normally do. Yet he still doesn't know anything about you." I couldn't help but smirk. It was true, all of it, but I still wanted to mess with him, "yeah and 'princess' understands you soooo well," I said sarcastically. "Hey we both know that's different. I'm only with Courtney for the thrill of it, all that anger and fighting, but you actually like that old fashioned priss, why though I'll never understand." I sighed "He's just, different.. And he cares.." I said quietly with a slight frown. I heard Duncan sigh and wrap his strong arms that I've come to know so well tightly around me, making it to where I was now sitting in his lap, "I bet a lot more guys would if you gave them a chance," he whispered with his chin resting in my shoulder, and his goatee tickling my shoulder slightly, a position I've always liked. I smiled and rested my head on his, "I highly doubt that," I said, starting to feel a little better though. After that we talked about random crap for a while, made a few prank calls, ate some junk food, and watched some of the scariest, bloodiest slasher movies ever, while laughing our asses off until we fell asleep.

That morning I woke up to Friendly Goodbye blasting by my ear. "Ugh, why does she have to be a morning person?" I mumbled tiredly as I sat up and saw the time. "It's fuckin 7am, what could the wicked witch want so god damn early?" I said and handed Duncan his phone, knowing exactly who was calling. Duncan has a different ringtone for everyone, and Friendly Goodbye by Bowling for Soup was Courtney's. "I don't know and I don't care," Duncan said with a groan but answered the phone anyways. "What Courtney?" he asked and rolled his eyes, putting her on speaker. "Why didn't you call to say goodnight last night?!" her annoying high-pitched voice screeched, making me want to gag. "I told you to start calling me every night!" Duncan rolled his eyes and replies with a simple "So what, I forgot. It's not a big deal." I could practically see the steam coming out of her ears as she screamed "not a big deal? Not a big deal?!It's a huge deal Duncan! What about our future?! You need to get in the habit of saying goodnight to me every night so that when we're married you'll always remember to say goodnight! How can we have a healthy marriage if you don't even say something sweet to me before I fall asleep?! The answer is we can't! Ugh you are such an insensitive pig! Why can't you just learn to be romantic?!" I muffled a snicker and did a fake gag making Duncan smirk. I don't get how Courtney could be so oblivious to the fact that she was just fighting a losing war. She's trying to turn one of the most stubborn guys in Canada into basically his opposite. He will never be the romantic, sweet, loving, 'prince charming' that Courtney has been trying to mold him into. I don't get why she's even dating him anyways, he doesn't even like him. Truth is she probably can't stand him. She never sees the good in him and only cares about trying to change and 'perfect' him. Someone needs to snap her back to reality. "And what about your clothes?" she ranted on, "You need to start dressing appropriately, I'm going to be a lawyer, I'm going to do something with my life! I can't have your style ruining MY image! And don't even get me started on that gothic tramp! You better not be with her now! How can we have a healthy relationship when you're always with some girl?!" That's when he snapped, "First of all, 'princess', if you wanna sit here and complain to me about how I'm not doing my part in making this a 'healthy relationship' then why don't you look in the mirror for once?! You got that pole so far up your ass you can't even manage to go out with your own boyfriend in public! It's your own damn fault I'm always with Gwen instead of you! And second of all, 'that girl' has a name, it's Gwen! And we've already gone over this a hundred times, Gwen is my best friend. We're a package deal and nothing you say or do can make me stop hanging out with her!" After he finished speaking he hung up before she could say anything and turned off his phone.

At this point we were already awake so there was no point in trying to go back to sleep. "Want some breakfast?" I asked as if nothing had happened. "You got bacon?" Duncan asked and stood up to stretch. "Of course I do," I said with a slight chuckle and stood up as well. I slipped on a pair of jeans over m pj shorts and my fluffy slipper boots and headed down the ladder. Duncan followed after me and we headed for the kitchen. He sat on the counter and watched while I started on making some bacon, his favorite. "We have chairs too ya know, as in chairs for people to sit in, you know, where people DON'T put the food they're gonna eat," mt little brother Lyle said with a smirk as he walked into the kitchen. Duncan chuckled and grinned slightly "Yeah, but their not as fin," he said and hopped off the counter. "Hey little man, what's new?" he said and ruffled Lyle's hair. Lyle is five years younger than Duncan, so he's known him literally all his life. "Nothin" Lyle said with a shrug and left for the living room. "Make me some bacon too would ya?" he called to me as he left. "Yeah yeah whatever," I said with a slight smile.

* * *

**Ok sorry this chapter wasn't so exciting, but the next one will be, so stay tuned, anyways R&R please ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey guys, I know it's been a while and I'm sorry, but I AM going to be updating this one xD. I've just been busy with finals and such, but school for me is FINALLY out so I'll hopefully be updating faster. Alright, on with the story.**

* * *

After I got them both their bacon I plucked an apple from the table and started eating it, I've never been a fan of bacon. soon I got a text from Trent. "Let me guess, it's Elvis apologizing for fighting last night?" Duncan asked with a smirk.

I rolled my eyes, "you're never gonna stop calling him that are you?" I said as I read the text, not wanting to admit he was right.

He smirked and said "nope," before standing up and reading over my shoulder. "Oh god, he's such a priss!"Duncan said and laughed after having read all of Trent's message.

"Oh shut up" I said with a smirk and pushed him away. 'I'm sorry for not trusting you, I never wanted to hurt you and I hate it when we fight, you're my everything Gwen,' I sighed, reading the text over again, it's that kind of thing that leaves me unsure about Trent. I really like him but he's been all over the place lately. 'It's ok, I forgive you,' I texted back and put my phone aside. I looked out the window and tried to go over the positives and negatives of Trent in my head, 'positive, he cares about me. Positive, he wouldn't do anything to purposely hurt me. Negative, he's too clingy. Negative, he's very sensitive. Negative, he's obsessive. Negative, he treats me like I'm weak or helpless. ...positive, he's always therefor me. Positive, he'd do things like even if he didn't like it that much. Positive, he's never pushy in our relationship. Negative, we have almost nothing in common and very little to talk about...'

"Yo Gwen,are you alive?" Duncan asked rather loudly, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Huh? Oh yeah, sorry, just thinking," I said with a slight frown.

"What's wrong?" he asked, already knowing the answer. I could never hide anything from him, he always somehow knew. I sighed and looked down at my half eaten apple,

"Trent," I quietly admitted.

He stood up, took my phone and put it in his pocket. "You're having a Trent free day today. For one day me and you are gonna completely forget about Elvis and Princess and just have fun," he said.

I smiled, "that sounds like a good idea," I said and hugged him, silently enjoying the smell and feel of my best friend close to me. After a moment I pulled away and tossed my practically eaten apple in the trash.

"So what do you wanna do today pasty?" he asked as he put his plate in the sink before walking back over to me and wrapping an arm around my shoulders.

I thought for a moment then said "let's go shopping."

Duncan chuckled "Wow, I haven't heard you say that in a long time. Don't tell me you're turning into Lyndsay on me," he joked.

I fake gagged and laughed "no, I was thinking more like hot topic and a new piercing."

Duncan grinned and said "now that's better."

I couldn't help but smile, I loved it when he grinned like that, "well I better go get ready," I said and started walking towards the hall.

"Need any help with that, sunshine?" Duncan asked with that stupid cocky smirk I love.

"You're such a perv," I said and laughed, "I think I'll manage on my own," I said with a smirk as I looked at him over my shoulder.

After I got dressed I walked in the living room to find Duncan looking through the pictures on my phone, most of which were of me and him or just Duncan, or any of my other few friends, some were of me and Trent or just Trent, some were of Lyle, a few of just me, and some of paintings or drawing i drew. I smiled when I saw him looking at a picture of us a few years back on Halloween, I was a vampire and he was the grim reaper. In the picture we were doing a goofy pose in front of the house. We always loved Halloween, and we still dress up every year, go to haunted houses, and scare little kids. "Having fun?" I asked with a smirk from behind him, startling him slightly.

"Oh, I was just looking through some of your old pictures," he said with a slight chuckle.

"Yeah, I can see that," I said with a smirk, "you ready to go?"

Duncan nodded and set both our phones on the table after turning them off. "We're leaving these here," he said with a smirk and pulled me out of the house before I could object. We rode on Duncan's motorcycle, god I love that thing, and went to our friend, Jack's, tattoo and piercing shop first.

* * *

**A/N: Alright I hope y'all enjoyed, I'm going to post another chapter TODAY so R&R please :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Welcome back fellow gxd fans, time for another chapter so I'm gonna shut up now and let you read.**

* * *

"Heeeey, Duncan, Gwen, what's up?" Jack asked with a smirk, seeing us.

"Not much, Gwen here wants to get a new piercing," Duncan said as we walked over to him.

Jack is an old friend of ours, Duncan met him the first time he went to juvie, and the three of us have been pretty close ever since. Jack has long red hair, dark brown eyes, and just about as punk as Duncan.

"Nice," jack said with a smirk, "sure has been a while since you came in, what do you want?"

"Snake bites," I said as he led me over to his chair.

"Awe, my little baby's growing up," Duncan some what mocked with a chuckle.

I laughed, glared, and playfully punched his arm. "Oh shut up, _'Dunky'_," I teased.

Duncan chuckled and grinned as I sat down. "Be careful Jack, I'm leaving you in charge of my pride and joy here, don't make her cry now," Duncan teased with his signature cocky smirk.

Jack chuckled, "are you sure you two aren't dating? You sure act like it."

Duncan continued to smirk and rolled his eyes, "nah, she still has a thing for that music loving prick."

Jack groaned and rolled his eyes as he started prepping the needles. "Don't tell me you're still with that bitch Courtney too?"

Duncan chuckled "yeah, anyways, I'm gonna go look around. Take care of her now," he said with a smirk before leaving to wander.

"You like him don't you?" Jack asked with a smirk and turned to me.

I felt my cheeks flush slightly and I shrugged, "it's complicated."

Jack smirked and shrugged, "I always thought you two needed to be together, you're the only two who will tolerate each other," he teased with a smirk.

I simply rolled my eyes and he went on to piercing my lip.

Not long after he finished Duncan came back. He examined my new snake bites for a moment then smirked and said, "they suit you. But aren't you afraid of what your precious Elvis will think?" he asked with a smirk.

I just rolled my eyes with a faint smile and said "Right now I couldn't care less."

I saw Duncan's smirk widen to a grin and he said "that's the Gwen I know and love!" he joked and lifted me up, carrying me over his shoulder because he knew it annoyed me.

I laughed and hit his back repeatedly "Put me down you freak!" I yelled.

Duncan laughed and happily said "No thanks!"


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry that last chapter was really short but I was like REALLY pressed for time. Anyways before I start I just wanted to thank everyone who's been reading, favoriteing, following and reviewing my stories, it means a lot, so thanks you guys.**

* * *

He took me back to his motorcycle and we road off to Hot Topic. He carried me inside while I continued to laugh and hit him, to which he only grinned. After a while he finally set me down and we joked around. We both bought a few things and had a good time.

"I miss days like this," Duncan said tiredly while we sat on the sofa, staring blankly up at the ceiling. His arm was wrapped around my shoulders and my head rested on his shoulder, I missed days like this too. Every day used to be like this back before Trent and Courtney

"Gwen," Duncan started suddenly after several minutes.

"Hmmn?" I mumbled in responce

"Do you think that maybe everyone else might be right about us?.." he spoke, sounding a bit unsure.

I sat up slightly and looked at him a bit confused, not sure what to say.

He merely smirked and said "Oh common, we both know it's not just Courtney and Trent who think there's something more going on between us.. Do you think maybe we are suppose to be more than just friends?"

I was shocked, Duncan never really talks about relationships.. He hates talking about stuff like that. "What?.." was all I managed to say before I felt his lips crash against mine, making me melt into his arms.

I had liked him for a long time to tell you the truth, but I never thought he'd feel the same way. I always thought he'd be happier single, or dating someone like Courtney who he didn't really care about. It was really no secret he didn't care about her, it seemed everyone knew it except her. He was only dating her because he was attracted to her, and she brought drama into his life. He never had any real plans of staying with her. Courtney, however, seemed to have different ideas. She seemed to want to marry him, which made no sense to me because she hated him.

I suppose I should explain something before I get any further, Duncan and I have an odd relationship. A year prior to this occurrence Duncan had talked about our situation, we had both admitted to having feelings for each other but he said it would probably never happen. Duncan didn't want to be in a relationship because he felt it would be too difficult for both of us. I, however, didn't care, I really wanted to be with him, but when it came to Duncan and his feelings there was no arguing. I was just lucky to have him admit to genuinely liking me. See Duncan never dated any girl he truly cared about, simply because he didn't want either one of them to get hurt. He always seemed to have a little tramp attached to him though..

Well I guess I got side tracked didn't I? I guess I should get on with the current situation.

When he kissed me I felt about a million times more sparks than I ever felt with Trent, for that short moment I felt like I was floating on air, but I couldn't let it last.. I pulled away and simply starred at him in shock. I needed to say something, this wasn't right, he was dating Courtney, and I was dating Trent, this was so wrong and shouldn't have happened. Yet no matter how much I needed to say those things, I couldn't seem to make any of them come out.

Apparently Duncan was pleased with my reaction because he was grinning like an idiot and fighting back a chuckle, it was as if he could read my mind. Which at times, I really almost believed was possible. "Don't tell me you didn't feel anything, we both know you like me," he finally said in his normal arrogant tone. At my glare he sighed and reluctantly said "alright alright, I really like you too, a lot. So, what are we gonna do about this?" he asked as he rubbed my arm and starred intensely into my eyes.

I fought to keep calm and not melt into his arms again. This was wrong, and I needed to tell him. "No Duncan," I said, trying to keep the shakiness out of my voice as I pushed his hand away "I like you, a lot, but we can't do this. We're both dating someone, it's just not right," I said as calm as I could.

He slid closer to me and held one of my arms in his strong hand, bringing his face close to mine as he said in almost a whisper "who cares about them?"

I could feel the heat rush to my cheeks and I knew I was blushing like a tomato. My stomach was in knots and I wanted so badly to kiss him, but instead I tried to speak, only to be interrupted by his lips against mine again, and this time, I gave in.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry it's been sooooo long but I haven't had internet access for a while. Forgive me? ... *cricket noise* I'll take that as a yes!**

* * *

That night nothing all that strange or remarkable happened, but I knew I needed to talk to him about it the next morning.

"So do you really think this could work?" I asked a bit unsure.

"Honestly, I have no idea," Duncan said, "but we can always try."

I sighed and looked away. What was I suppose to do? I liked Duncan, a lot, but I also liked Trent, and I would hate to hurt either of them. "I don't know," I finally said, "I think I just need some time to figure this out, maybe I should talk to Trent before I decide."

Duncan sighed and grabbed my arm. "Gwen, do you really think being with him will make you happy?" he asked as her starred deep into my eyes before letting go and leaving. Leaving me feeling lost and a lone.

I eventually decided to go to Trent's house, but I didn't tell him I was coming, I suppose that was a big mistake. I walked to Trent's house and knocked on the door, but who answered the door wasn't Trent, or any of his family.. It was Courtney, wearing one of Trent's shirts, I could also see Heather sitting on Trent's lap on the sofa, they were both almost completely naked.

I just stood starring in shock for a while. How could he? Heather and Cortney were my two worst enemies, and I thought he loved me..

"Gwen wait I can explain!" Trent said as he started running after me.

"I don't wanna hear it!" I yelled, refusing to let myself cry in front of him, "It's over Trent, I'm done."

Trent became furious, he grabbed me by my arms and forced me to face him. "Idiot!" he said glaring at me, "Do you really think anyone else would even put up with you?!"

I jerked my arms away from him, returning his glare as I said as coldly as I could "Duncan actually cares about me, you're the idiot if you think I'm gonna stay and put up with crap like this." I turned and started walking away, I refused to run, or show signs of weakness.

"Oh who cares! Leave! See if I care!" Trent yelled before walking back inside and slamming the door behind him.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry it was short again, I've just been really busy lately! Please R&R and I'll update again next week xD**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hey guys! Well as promised I'm back, and I'm actually excited for this chapter, I've been writing a lot by hand this week and I finally have some longer chapters coming up. Enjoy! **

* * *

When I got home I ran to my room and locked the door. I felt like crying my eyes out and I didn't want anyone to see me like that. I wasn't crying because I loved him, or that I was even that upset that we broke up, but because he lied to me, and like an idiot I fell for it. I laid a lone in bed, feeling stupid and helpless, things I hated feeling.

'How could I have been so stupid and oblivious?' I thought to myself after I calmed down. I sighed and pushed the thought away as I sat up and picked up my phone. I needed someone, not Duncan, no, a guy wouldn't do right now. I needed to find one of the craziest, funnest girls I know. This time, I needed Leshawna.

"Mnm, I always knew that boy was no good, no guy could eva be that perfect!" Leshawna said as she flopped down on my black been bag chair. "If you ask me, you shoulda' dumped his sorry ass years ago. You know, he's just brought you down from the start."

I smiled slightly at her lecture, Leshawna always spoke her mind, but she was always there for me when I needed her. "I know," I said as I sat down on my bed.

"See? You're smilin' already!" Leshawna said with a grin, "alright let's get you changed, we're goin' to a party!"

It really wasn't much of a surprise, that was her answer to almost everything, although I really wish she would have at least let me chose my outfit... Before she came over she had picked up a dress and shoes for me to wear, oh lucky me.

"Are you sure it's not too much?" I asked a bit unsure as I starred into the mirror at someone who I almost didn't recognize as me. My black hand teal hair hair had been curled, and my short, black nails were now long and manicured. I was wearing an uncomfortably short, silver, off the shoulder silk-like dress with red stiletto heals, and black fishnets.

"Of course it isn't! You're suppose to look sexy! Common girl, lets go show that two timin' idiot what he lost out on!" Leshawna said as she dragged me out of the safety of my house into the cool night air. She made me get into the car without telling me where we were going, she said it didn't matter whose house we were going to, but to me it so did.

* * *

**A/N: Alright I know this one was still pretty short, but I hope you all liked it, and I promise the next will be even better!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Well here it is! I FINALLY have a long chapter xD**

* * *

"Leshawna!" I yelled as I sat in her car, starring in shock at the giant house, surrounded by cars.

"What?!" she asked innocently, as if she had no idea.

"This is Lyndsay's house!" I shrieked

"So?" she asked with a smirk playing on her face.

"You KNOW what type of people will be at this party," I complained.

"Awe please, Lyndsay's a sweet girl," Leshawna persuaded.

"I never said she wasn't. But she's still one of the most popular girls at school, which means there will be a lot of jerks there," I pretested.

"Oh common, I'll be there to make sure no one ruins your night, please!.."

I sighed with reluctance, "Ok.. Fine.. But if anything happens you're taking me home as soon as I ask, got it?"

"No problem girl, now let's go get our dance on!" Leshawna cheered before getting out of the car. I couldn't help but laugh as I watched her 'dance' over to the house.

I always admired her confidence, it seemed no matter what anyone said or did to her, she was always so confident and happy. Sometimes I wish that for one day I could be like Leshawna or Bridget, or even Lyndsay. I wish I could be confident and outgoing, and want to do normal teenage girl things, but it seems no matter how hard I try I'll never be like that, it's just not in my D.N.A.

"Oh my god! Yay it's Lequisha and Gretta!" Lyndsay dumbly cheered when she saw us. Lyndsay has known most of us since kindergarden but never has managed to remember anyone's name. We've all pretty much just gotten used to it and stopped trying to correct her.

"Hey girl, what's up?" Leshawna said with a large smile.

"Taylor asked me to marry him! That's why we're celebrating!" Lyndsay said with oblivious joy.

I couldn't help but smile, those two really were meant to be together. "Congrats," I said with as much enthusiasm as I could manage, which wasn't much. "Well I think I'll go get a drink, my throat's a little dry." I lied to get away from conversation.

"I'll come with you then," Leshawna offered.

"No, it's fine, you stay and talk, I'll catch up with you later," I said before wandering off.

Parties really aren't my thing, the giant crowds of people in one small space make me feel claustrophobic, the terrible loud music made my head hurt, and the stench of sweat, mixed perfumes, and alcohol made me nauseous. But at that moment all I wanted to do was be a lone and watch other people make giant fools of themselfs.

Hours went by with me standing off to the side, simply watching people until one familiar voice caught me off guard, "Hey babe, you look great tonight,"

I froze with fear. He was clearly drunk, and he becomes dangerous when he's drunk. "What do you want Trent?" I asked, trying to sound as calm and cold as possible.

I saw a smirk spread across his face before he grabbed me by my waist, pulling me close, and whispered in my ear "you."

I felt heat rush to my cheeks, I didn't want him anywhere near me. "Get away from me!" I snapped as I pushed him away.

"Awe common babe, don't be like that," he said as he reached for me again.

"I said get away from me!" I yelled before kicking his shin.

Unfortunately for me though, that only made him angry. He grabbed my arms roughly and pushed me against a wall before saying in a whisper "and I said I wanted you! And I'm the man so you'll do what I say, got it?"

I felt my arms start to bruise as I struggled uselessly to get away. "Let go of me Trent!" I yelled, in hopes that someone would over hear and come to help.

"Stop that!" Trent yelled in a hushed tone as he slapped the side of my face. "Do what I say and it'll be a lot less painful for you."

I felt fear run through ever bone in my body, he was too strong, and I knew if I resisted he'd beat me, but if I didn't something even worse might happen.

"Get away from her!" I heard another familiar voice yell, and as Trent was pulled off of me I saw that the owner of that beautiful voice was none other than Duncan.

"This isn't any of your business!" Trent yelled as he glared back at a furious Duncan.

"Don't give me any of that crap! This sure as hell is my business! You were about to rape my best friend!" Duncan yelled as he grabbed Trent by his collar.

"So? What do you care? She's MY girlfriend, I can do whatever the hell I want with her!" Trent snapped with his hands in fists.

Duncan didn't speak another word before punching him in the face, starting an all out fist fight between the two.

It took three guys to break up the fight and both Duncan and Trent were pretty hurt. D.J. ended up taking Trent to the hospital but Duncan said he'd be ok. Needless to say that put an end to the party.

"Don't you know how stupid it was of you to go there with him?! You know how he gets when he gets drunk! You could have died!" Duncan lectured as he drove me back home.

I smiled slightly because I knew that was just his way of saying he cared about me. "I didn't go with him," I started, much to his surprise. "I went with Leshawna. I called her because I wanted to get away from him and get my mind off things. She ended up dragging me there without telling me where we were going."

"Then where was she when Trent came onto you like that?!" Duncan yelled, still not satisfied.

"On the dance floor, I wandered off not long after we got there because I wanted to be a lone," I explained calmly.

Duncan hesitated, "Well you could have at least worn something less revealing..." he mumbled.

I smiled and looked at him as I spoke, "Leshawna made me wear it, she bought it on her way over. Do you really think I would have worn this by choice?"

Duncan sighed with defeat and stopped in front of my house, "I guess not.. It's just that I worry about you, and I don't want anything to happen to you."

"I know," I said and smiled before kissing him.

Soon after we went inside. He fixed us some snacks while I changed into my normal house clothes then we settled in my room to watch a movie.

I decided I needed to tell him what happened with Trent when I went to his house, no matter how much I didn't want to talk about it. But once I did I surprisingly felt a lot better, and felt like I was finally free and could relax.

Duncan was furious, but who wouldn't be? He found out not only was Trent cheating on his best friend, but with his own girlfriend. Needless to say he was very ready to break up with Courtney, but decided it could wait until the next day.

* * *

**A/N: Well I think that chapter went pretty well if I do say so myself, and I hope you guys liked it as well. R&R please xD**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Heeeeeeey, sorry for the wait, BUT I'm back, again. Yeah... on with the story XD**

* * *

"But I don't wanna," Duncan whined as he laid on my bed in the middle of the afternoon.

"I know, but you have to, if you do it over text she's just gonna be even more pissed and want to murder both of us," I said as I tried to drag my lazy punk off of my bed.

"But if I do it in person I'll be in danger of getting kicked, then I'll have to listen to her cry and complain cuz I'll by laying on the floor in pain," Duncan said, refusing to get up.

I sighed and rolled my eyes, "how about this, you invite her to your house and I'll come with you to make sure she leaves if anything goes wrong?" I suggested and sat down next to him.

"Fine," he said with an overly dramatic sigh.

I smirked and pushed him before saying "now go so I can get changed."

Duncan turned his head towards me and smirked, "nah, I think I'll stay right here, I could use a show before we leave," he teased.

I couldn't help but blush, even though he's always said things like that. "Oh shut up you perv, now get out before I kick your ass," I said and laughed as I pushed him off my bed.

"Ok ok, I'm leaving," Duncan said and laughed as he stood and left.

Once I was dressed I came down stairs to find Duncan helping my Mom unload groceries while talking.

"Well it's about time! I say you should have broken up with her years ago!" my Mom said as she struggled to drag in a few bags. I could see Duncan smile and roll his eyes before easily picking up the bags and carrying them into the kitchen while I stood in the doorway out of sight.

"Oh thank you dear," my Mom said and smiled as she followed him. My Mom always liked Duncan. Most parents would take one look at him and see nothing but a rude, lazy, perverted jerk, but not my Mom. I always thought it was amazing how she could see in him what I did.

"So what made you finally decide to kick that selfish little brat to the curb?" my Mom teased as she started putting up some of the groceries.

Duncan frowned slightly as he started to help her, "well, Gwen caught her cheating."

My Mom let out a gasp, "oh no, I'm so sorry, are you ok?" She asked as she hugged him for a moment.

Duncan smiled slightly and said "yeah I'm fine, but I think you should be a little worried about Gwen."

"Why?" she asked, suddenly worried.

"Because Trent was cheating on Gwen with Courtney and Heather," Duncan said.

My Mom gasped again, "that's just cruel!"

I then decided to come into the kitchen. "I'm ok Ma," I said with a slight smile.

She immediately wrapped me in a hug and said "he's just stupid sweetie, there are better guys out there who will love and appreciate you for how wonderful you are!"

I smiled and pulled away slightly so I could look at her, "I know," I said and glanced at Duncan with a smile, hopping she would understand the meaning.

She grinned and gasped for what seemed like the hundredth time, "are you two?.."

I smiled, laughed a little and nodded, we had made it official last night and I couldn't wait to tell her.

"Oh sweetie, I'm so happy for you!" She practically screeched as she hugged me again. Me and my Mom have almost nothing in common, but we've always been really close for some odd reason.

"Well we better get going, Duncan still has to break up with Courtney and if I don't make him do it in person he'll do it by text, then she'll try to kill us," I slightly joked after almost an hour of talking with my Mom and Duncan.

I heard my Mom giggle and say "Ok, be safe you two," before we walked out the door.

Duncan and I road on his motorcycle over to his house, then once we were there he hesitantly called Courtney.

"Duncan! Why haven't you been answering my calls lately?! It better not be because of that goth freak!" Courtney yelled, and would have continued yelling if Duncan hadn't cut her off.

"Just some over to my house right now," he said, sounding tired and irritated. Courtney quickly accepted and hung up.

"Alright, you hide in the kitchen but come out if you hear anything abnormal," Duncan said after they had hung up.

I nodded and kissed his cheek before leaving for the kitchen to await our fate.

* * *

**A/N: Soooo? What'd ya think? XD I know I'm so mean, I gave you a cliff hanger! Buuuut I will update it either tomorrow or Saturday, and if I don't you're free to form a mob. Adios! Don't forget to R&R! **


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Woohoo, chapter 10! Show of hands who thought I'd actually keep up with this this long?! *cricket noises* Yeah, thought so. Lol just wanted to say thanks so much to all of you reading and reviewing and all that stuff, it really means a lot and without you guys I'd just be sitting around ignoring all the random fanfiction ideas that pop into my head. Oh and a shout out to Cookie Monsta, she's an awesome friend and an awesome writer and all you anime fans should soooo check her out. I also gotta shout out to ModelGirl97, thanks so much for the reviews and keeping up with this odd story of mine. And of course Glamour Beans because you've been pretty reading my stuff since the beginning and I'm totally thankful for that, alright enough of this sappiness. To all of you who want me to make longer chapters I know I know, but it's just hard for me to write long chapters, I've always done short chapters and I really have no idea, it's just how I write. Anyways, again thanks so much to everyone and on with the story.**

* * *

It wasn't long before I heard yelling coming from the living room. I pressed my ear to the door to hear what they were saying more clearly.

"I can't believe you would just dump me like that, after all I've done for you?!" Courtney screeched in her usual annoying bitchy voice.

"Ha! Like what?! Making my life a living hell? Ignoring me? Treating me like a dog? Trying to change me?Trying to keep me away from my best friend? Hell princess I could go on all day! But how the fuck is any of that suppose to be GOOD for me?!" Duncan yelled back, practically seething with anger.

"I was just trying to protect you, and make you into a better person!" Courtney defended hopelessly.

"I don't need protection from anything or anyone but you! You've brought more stress and frustration to me then my own Dan! And if you want 'prince charming' so bad then why don't you stay with Trent! I'm sure he'll be loyal, for maybe a week," Duncan said in almost a growl.

"Sh-she told you?.." Courtney stammered nervously.

"Of course she did! What did you think she was gonna hide that from her best friend?! Gwen and I have a little something called _trust, _oh sorry, I forgot, trust isn't in your vocabulary!" Duncan said coldly.

"What are you doing?" a somewhat familiar voice said from behind me, causing me to jump. When I turned around what I saw in front of me was a man who couldn't be that much older than I. He had dark black hair, Duncan's beautiful teal eyes, and broad shoulders, but he was definitely not Duncan. He was wearing a gray suit, black tie, and black dress shoes. He was holding a white coffee mug along with some papers. He exuded power and coldness out of every pore on his body. He was undeniably hansom, but in comparison to Duncan he seemed quite boring, and even personality-less.

I recognized him quickly, "oh.. uh, hey Austin, what's up?" I asked a bit nervously. Austin is Duncan's older brother, and let's just say he, unlike Duncan, has always lived up to their fathers demanding standards.

Austin glared briefly at me before speaking again, "Gwendolyn. As I asked before, what are you doing here?"

"Well, it's kinda a long story, you should just ask Duncan when he gets done," I said, not sure how to explain to him what happened.

"Fine..." he said tiredly and rolled his eyes.

"I hate you and never want to see you again!" we heard Courtney yell before the front door slammed shut.

Moments later we saw Duncan step into the kitchen with a goofy grin, until he saw Austin and his grin turned into a scowl. "What the hell are you doing here?" he asked, his eyes never leaving his brother's.

"Our parents are out on a business trip for a few days and they asked me to come and make sure you don't do anything stupid, but from the sound of it I'm too late," Austin replied dryly. If you've ever wondered from who Duncan learned to be so irritating and cold, there's your answer.

Duncan sent a death glare to him and said "I don't need a stupid babysitter, and you can tell that to the old bastard himself. Besides, I probably won't even be here much the next couple of days so lucky us, we won't have to deal with each other."

"And why is that?" Austin challenged, returning Duncan's death glare.

"Why should I have to tell you?" Duncan challenged back, stepping closer to Austin, his glare never faltering.

"Because Mom and Dad put me in charge and they're thinking of sending you to military school, and whatever I tell them can strongly affect their decision. So if I were you I'd start kissing up to me right about now," Austin said with a smirk.

"Military school?!" I yelled in shock. 'No, this can't be happening' I thought nervously.

Duncan quickly noticed I was worried and gripped my arms trying to comfort me. "Don't worry Gwen, I won't let that happen, I won't leave you a lone," he whispered reassuringly, starring intensely into my eyes.

"You have got to be kidding me," Austin said while glaring at us.

"What?" Duncan asked as he glared back.

"You can't tell me you just broke up with Courtney for Gwen," Austin said coldly.

"So what if I did?" Duncan threatened.

"Well it's obvious Courtney had much more potential. I mean even if you can't hold down a job at least she would be able to, but Gwen, I mean does she really think she could support a family by drawing? I have nothing against her personally, but two dead beats don't make a secure life," Austin said coldly as he folded his arms across his chest.

By this point Duncan was furious again, and pulled back to punch him.

"Duncan stop, he isn't worth it," I said and placed a hand on Duncan's shoulder trying to calm him down. "Please let's just go," I said after he turned to face me again.

"Fine," he said with a sigh and nodded, starting to leave. I followed after him quickly and tried to ignore the cold glare from Austin.

Duncan decided to stay at my house, at least until Austin left. My Mom was fine with it, and even let him stay in my room. It seemed with every passing say we just got closer and closer, and I couldn't imagine not being with him. To our surprise we both learned how much we loved and needed each other. True we did have our fare share of fights, but none that would ever go unresolved for long. I knew that no matter what happened I would always need my sweet, childish punk, and he'd always need me

* * *

**A/N: Aweeee wasn't that a sweet way to wrap up a chapter? ^_^ Anyways, I might not be able to update next week because I have a lot of things going on, and next month as well. I'll be visiting a lot of family so I might not be able to update every week like I'd like to, but I promise I'll find some way to make it up to you guys. Bye bye! And don't forget to R&R!**


End file.
